Normal
by redrose7856
Summary: Oneshot movieverse. Yassen finds Sabina Pleasure in the middle of the ocean and contacts the one person he can think of: Alex Rider. As Alex takes Sabina home, he is given a new perspective on the word "normal".


Disclaimer: I do not own Alex Rider or anyone else in that universe

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alex Rider or anyone else in that universe.**

**A/N: This is just a really random idea I had, please don't flame me! Also, everyone is as they are in the movies, since I don't really have a good enough grasp of the characters in the books to write this.**

Yassen Gregorovich was standing on the prow of the boat when the man came to tell him what had happened. How the boat had been too close for the men's comfort. How they'd opened fire and killed the pilot. How the only passenger had fallen overboard and had been pulled out by his men. How it was a teenage girl, no older than seventeen. How they'd wanted to throw her back overboard, but someone suggested getting Yassen's opinion first.

Sighing, the Russian turned to face the man, who shrank back, as if he was fully expecting a bullet to the chest. However, Yassen only strode past the man and into the bowels of the ship. Outside one of the cabins, a group of men were hovering, arguing in loud voices. When they saw him, they fell silent, as if their voices were a radio that had just been turned off. Yassen looked at their faces. Most stared at the ground, though a few stared at the ceiling, to avoid meeting his gaze. He strode forward towards the cabin door, the men parting like he had leprosy. Ignoring them, Yassen yanked open the cabin door and stepped inside, shutting it behind him. There she lay on the bed, still soaking wet. One leg was twisted at an angle that made it obvious even to a sailor that something was wrong. Her eyes were shut, and the slow rise and fall of her chest told Yassen that she was still unconscious. Yassen reached behind him and rapped softly on the door. It was almost instantly opened and he barked out an order in Russian:

"Get her medical assistance!" Almost instantly, he heard the sound of several pairs of feet running down the corridor. Returning his attention to the girl, he saw a purse sitting on a chair near the bed. He picked it up and began looking through it. Keys, lip gloss, cellphone, wallet; the typical things one would expect to find in a purse. Yassen pulled out the wallet and searched for some form of ID. Ah, here it was: a school ID. He looked at the name and felt something that he rarely felt: Shock. Blinking, he looked again at the name before putting the ID back into the wallet and putting all of it back into the purse.

The door behind him opened and he turned to see a doctor standing there, looking nervously from the door to the girl.

"See to her!" Yassen barked in Russian, striding past him and out the door, pulling out his cellphone on the way. He had to think a moment before he remembered the number that he'd gotten from one of his associates. Then he dialed it. _He'll hate me for this,_ he thought as he heard it ringing. _Even more so than he does now. If that's possible._

"Hello?" said a voice on the other end. Yassen smiled.

"Hello Alex."

--

Alex made his way down the stairs. It wasn't hard to figure out which room she was in. It was the room where everyone was standing outside. They turned as one to stare up at him. Alex met each gaze, glaring at them, before continuing past them. Before he reached the door, a figure appeared just inside the room.

"Alex," said the deep Russian voice Alex had come to loathe. Alex said nothing as he brushed past Ian Rider's murderer. Inside, a man in a white coat was stooping over Sabina, studying her carefully. Alex glanced up as Yassen walked over and stood beside him. The assassin barked some orders in Russian, and almost immediately, he and Alex were left in the room with the unconscious Sabina. Alex scrutinized her. She looked peaceful, despite the fact that she'd ended up with a murderer to care for her.

"Why?" he asked, his voice betraying the hatred he felt at the man beside him.

"Because you care for her." Yassen said simply. Alex glared at him, daring him to try and use Sabina against him. Yassen stared back and then turned and walked towards the door. "I will get transportation for you," he said.

"You're still my enemy!" Alex burst out. He heard Yassen stop.

"One of many," was all the Russian said before moving again. Alex whirled to stare at his departing back.

"This isn't over!" he spat. Yassen turned to face him, a look of coldness on his features.

"Yes, Alex, it is!" he snapped, sounding more like a scolding parent than a cold blooded killer. He looked at Sabina's still form. "She does not deserve death, and neither do you. Go home, Alex. Live a normal life." With that, he strode out. Alex glowered after him before looking at Sabina. _He doesn't understand! I can't live a normal life! Not now! Not ever! I belong to MI6! No one else!_ But he looked down again at Sabina and remembered their last kiss. _She loves me,_ he thought. Almost involuntarily, he reached out and grasped her limp hand in his. Three words came out, unbidden, but true just the same:

"I love you."

--

Alex watched Sabina hug her father for the sixth time. After Yassen had gotten a boat, he'd carried Sabina onto it and then gotten a map from Yassen. As Alex had steered the boat away, he'd seen the men standing on the railing of the yacht, guns in hand, staring at him impatiently, wanting to shoot him. Yassen had barked out a simple order and they'd backed off. He'd waved to Alex, and Alex had waved back.

Alex shifted in the car and felt something dig into his leg. Curious, he reached in and pulled out a scrap of paper. On it in neat script were the following words:

_She needs you more than your government, Alex. Stay away and live a normal life._

Alex sighed, running his hand through his fair hair. What was 'normal' these days? Certainly not his life.

"Alex!"

Startled, he looked up and saw Sabina hobbling towards him on her crutches. Jack rolled down the window and Sabina stuck her head in. "Mum and Dad are inviting you two to dinner. Do you want to come?" she asked eagerly. Alex exchanged looks with his housekeeper. Jack gave him a look that said _let's go for it!_ Alex nodded to Sabina, who grinned and then limped around the car. Alex got out and she put her arm around his shoulders. _It's just to steady herself,_ he told himself, but if someone had put him to a lie detector, he wouldn't have denied that he'd like it.

"Watch your step," he told Sabina as they approached the curb. She smiled at him and her arm that was around his shoulder squeezed him in a sort of one armed hug. Alex smiled back. Who cared about MI6 right now? He had the weekend off to spend with Jack and Sabina, two of his favorite people, and unless a terrorist set off a bomb, no one would be calling him. Alex felt his smile widen into a grin.

_This, right here, right now………this is normal._

**Hope this doesn't suck too badly! No flames, please, unless you have CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM!! This is my first AR fic, so be nice. If you don't like it, no one's forcing you to review!**


End file.
